


Lingering Death

by KitaruArashi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Time Jump, Time's a little skewed, sniffing, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaruArashi/pseuds/KitaruArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Undertaker finds himself a captive of Ciel Phantomhive, how is he to amuse himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.  
> Not Beta-ed  
> Sleep deprived ramble,
> 
> I'm sorry if you're waiting on my other story this needed to happen.

A Lingering Death  
Undertaker looked around the room and chuckled. As a prison it wasn't so bad. His hands were bound and chained to the center of the room on the ceiling, a bed was almost under that, bolted down of course. A privy was screened off in one corner, a small bar with a water jug, a cup and a deep wide basin for washing.   
He should have known that game on the ship would backfire, The Queen's watchdog and his butler were very good at foiling plans after all. Another chuckle worked it's way out of his throat, their faces were wonderful when Sebastian's life had poured out in small clips, although his probably wasn't much better when they had been mostly blank. 

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, he missed his friends. Those beautiful silent victims of gruesome monstrosities. They had been constant companions for years beyond measure, before he'd been a mortician he'd been a reaper. He missed the smell of death, not to say the Earl's manor didn't reek of that beloved smell. The manor had old death in it's air, to be expected as it was old-burned-and remade by a demon. On top of that it had the smell of lingering death, the Earl's time should have been up long ago now it was waiting under guard of the demon. That reel of film would be beautiful as it was awful.   
He let himself lay back on the comfortable bed. How long would he be here he wondered. The door opened with a silent draft of air making Undertaker sit up. Sabastian set a tray of food and tea on the shelf with the water. 

 

"My master bids me to ask if you have any other needs this afternoon." The butler looks on with one raised eyebrow.

 

"Not as such, I do have a question. If you would be so kind as to ask him how long he intends to keep me here?" The undertaker kept his voice cold, this demon would have no satisfaction from him. With a brief nod he left the room, it would be nice if Ciel would come see him and alleviate the boredom. The undertake drifted over to the tray and sipped the tea gratefully, the demon did cook well at least. 

 

He ate quickly but neatly then paced, being this confined and still was going to drive him mad! A chuckle found it's way out of his throat at that. If only he had something to do he wouldn't feel the passing of time so acutely. When the door opened for the second time, the air didn't carry the smell of lavender over fire and sulfur but of slowly creeping death.  
"Ah! Earl, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The Undertaker's voice was gleeful, he didn't turn though. He simply pulled the smell deep and smiled. 

 

"You asked a question, I thought a trade of answers would suit me. You answer my question, I'll answer yours." The Undertaker looked around at the small man, he hadn't grown as he aged. Much to his chagrin and the Undertakers amusement. Looking at him you couldn't tell five long years had passed since his hunt for revenge started. 

"So what's this question of your's Earl of Phantomhive?" 

"What's it like to die?" The small man moved into the room settled on the edge of the bed. The Undertaker started to laugh, oh this was just too good!  
"Getting nervous? Is your ending coming near? Shall I make you a coffin m'lord?"

"Nervous? Hardly, I would just rather be prepared and I can't get a straight answer out of Sebastian. Now answer the question. Unless of course you didn't want an answer to your query?"

"Well there is no simple answer to your question. I assume you mean how will YOUR death be?" The Undertaker swept his hair out of his eyes to look at Ciel, his yellow eyes gleaming. 

"Well, yes." The Undertaker settled next to Ciel, sitting close. 

"Your death will be painful, as will every moment after. There will be no reaper to collect your records, no neatly stored memories. You will be swallowed by a beast, everything you are were and ever could have been devoured. Your body will feel very little pain, just a pull, your body will have no marks. Not even this one, as it will fade." Undertaker slid one nail under the string to his eye patch and pulled it off. "So tell me little lord, is it better to know?" 

"In a way, I was hoping I would feel nothing once I was swallowed. Hnn, you would think I would know better." Ciel looked at the larger man wryly. "You will be held here until The Queen has stopped fretting over wandering dead. You will also have to convince me you will stop your experiments into this." 

"I was done, anyway. They weren't as fun as I was hoping." The Undertaker gave a chuckle. "What happens if you die before I'm free?"

"One of the other servants will release you." Ciel stood and started to move away.

"Little Lord, are you really okay with your life ending so early? So many things you've yet to do."

"There won't be a chance to do anything beyond what my life holds now. Why torture myself with dreams? The only things left when I close my eyes are blood and death." The Undertaker pushed himself faster than a mortal could move, placing his lips near the young man's ear.

"Are you so sure? Wouldn't it be divine to ruin His meal? Let yourself dream and _feel_?" The Undertaker ran one nail along the boy's neck.

"And here I thought I was devious." Ciel's voice was dry but he didn't stop moving. He grabbed the empty tray and the door closed behind him with a quiet thump. The Undertaker closed his eyes, what was he doing? Teasing to Earl, did he decide he wanted to do that? He didn't think he had. It was fun though. 

He leaned back on the bed with a smile. His own length filling at the memory of the feel of Ciel's skin, the domed sweet smell. His chain rattled and he slid his pants lower and ran his fingers over the steadily filling erection. Wrapping one hand around himself and holding the extra chain in the other he started to stroke himself. Bending his knees he rocked his hips up, moaning as thick drops of pre-come slicked his hand. 

The picture of Ciel in his mind getting more and more filthy as the moments passed. The image of Ciel leaning over the bed holding his cheeks apart, opening himself up pushed him over the edge a soft cry marked his orgasm. He brought his hands up to his face and licked his fingers and a small piece of chain clean.   
He might not have decided before to seduce the Earl, but he had now.  
***  
Ciel was leaning heavily on the closed door. The sounds of the Undertaker pleasing himself made the young man pant. Heat was lying heavy in his groin, it was going to be a long walk back to his study. It might just be worth Sebastian's rage to let the Undertaker show him something new to dream about.


	2. Chapter 2

His morning was the same as ever, tea and scones, lessons and work. It had never felt this infuriating, however. He didn't want to be doing any of this, his mind kept drifting back to that voice. _Ciel_.   
He had long since accepted his fate. Blood, death, torture, revenge. Never had he hoped for pleasure or desire, oh he was a typical young man. His body had needs but they were frequently dismissed or taken care of with an air of necessity. Done only to relieve his body, hollow and dissatisfactory as it was.   
He leaned back in his chair with a sigh his head thumping onto the soft padding behind him. He closed his eyes and tried to focus.   
_Ciel_   
That voice, it was sinful. He could just picture the Undertaker stretched towards the door, listening to him. Yellow eyes glowing in the dark. The image in his mind making his skin hot he sat forward. Focus!

The Undertaker was sitting cross-legged on his bed and thinking. How to make the little lord give in. He wanted that tight little body under his hands, he wanted his own marks on him. Ciel had said not tonight, did that mean it was okay some other night?  
He let his back drop onto the bed, his long hair fanned out around him. The door clicked and opened bringing new air with the smell of lavender, fire, and sulfur. The Undertaker turned his head and saw the Demon come in with a tray. His nose was wrinkled, it made the Undertaker smile.   
"Something the matter, demon?"  
"This room reeks of your, perversion." The Undertaker chuckled, gleeful.   
"You're right of course. Do you smell anything else?"   
"Why would I try sifting through the smells in this room? They disgust me." As he was leaving the Undertaker was laughing, he waited until he was at the door before he spoke.  
"You might want to try." The demon scoffed and kept walking, closing the door with a thump. Once the door was closed Sabastian stopped and took a deep breath through his nose, what was that reaper going on about?  
The smell of Ciel was strong here, the smell of his passion. His eyes flashed red. Why was the smell of his master here? Every sin, every perversion of Ciel's soul was meant to be his! If his master was finally giving into lust, it would be Sabastian's name on his lips. One more drop of black into that beautiful soul. Sabastian set off at a swift clip to prepare his little lord's elevenses. 

Sabastian knocked and entered and Ciel's call. He rolled the tray to his master's side and smiled.   
"My lord, an earl gray and a fruit current cake."   
"Thank you. Leave it there." Ciel needed him out of the study, he was hard and Sabastian's eyes were too keen.   
"On my, my Lord, you seem to be having a rather hard problem." Sabastian's voice came out a purr. He leaned over the back of the chair and slid his hands down the boy's chest.   
"Get off me! I'm fine just as I've been for years. I don't need or want your 'assistance'."   
"Yes, my Lord." Sabastian stood and his eyes flashed, the Undertaker would not ruin his meal. He would simply make sure if Ciel went to go back he would come across him. The little Earls pride was too great to admit he was having a lustful rendezvous, to admit he had succumbed to his body.   
Ciel sighed as the door closed. Sabastian was unbelievable, for years Ciel has told him his sexual desires were not of import and to ignore them. What on earth made him try again now?   
Rooting through the papers on his desk he grabbed the letter from the queen, a new assignment. One he didn't even need to leave home for, he could make Sabastian do the leg work and he would pick the Undertakers brain. He left his office once his tea was done and smirked.   
"Sabastian, I need you to go to London. There are four other gravediggers and mortuaries that have been handling the death toll since the Undertakers imprisonment. We need all their records by nightfall."   
"Yes, My Lord." Sabastian bowed and turned to leave until he saw Ciel walk toward the back hall, where the Undertaker was kept. "My Lord, what could you need down there?"   
"I have questions for the Undertaker. Not that it's your place to question me." Ciel never turned or looked back. Sabastian clenched his jaw. Damn that brat.   
Ciel walked in and the Undertaker was flat on his back with his eyes closed. A small smile on his lips, he looked... delicious. He didn't move or speak, was he asleep?   
Holding himself still and silent was difficult with Ciel creeping up on him slowly. He wanted to reach out and grab the boy, but even more than that he wanted to see what he would do.   
Ciel's hand was cold as he ran it up the Undertakers arm, barely touching, pulling his sleeve up. The sight of corded muscle was breathtaking. He wasn't sure why it took him off guard. You couldn't be weak and do the Undertakers job, lifting bodies and digging graves, carving coffins.   
When the slight touch didn't wake him, Ciel ran his fingers down the cord of his throat. He felt the Undertakers pulse speed up and smirked, he was awake.   
The undertaker had to work to keep his breath even, and pray the Earl didn't note his heart beat or the growing erection.  
Ciel set the paper in his hand down on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. With no preamble swung one of his legs over the Undertakers' hips. Now he was straddling the little sneak. See what he would make of that.   
Normally Ciel wouldn't count himself as playful, but with this man, he couldn't seem to help himself. He felt the growing length under him and his smirk grew. He tipped his body forward catching his weight on his hands on either side of the Undertakers head.  
"Do you know how turned I've been all day? Now I find you sleeping here, all chained up for me. How could I say no?" Ciel breathed the words into Undertakers ear nipping the soft flesh after. He felt his body jerk under him so he slowly rolled his hips forward against the hard length trapped underneath him. With a moan, he pulled himself back up, grabbed the chain above his head and locked his feet under the Undertakers legs. He started a slow and steady roll of his hips grinding against the man beneath him.   
He couldn't take anymore his eyes snapped open and watched the lithe body above him move. He started to grind his hips up when the Earl pushed down, drawing a moan from the boy.   
"Ciel, you feel so good." HIs voice was harsh and low making the boy shiver. "Do you want to come like this my lord, or do you want to see how good I can make you feel?"   
Ciel's eyes were glazed and his breath heavy when he answered. "Please." Just the one word, pushed out with a moan. The Undertaker surged up and locked his lips with Ciel's catching the moan. He kissed the small man hard, nipping at lips and gliding his tongue inside that hot wet mouth.   
With little effort, Undertaker stripped Ciel stroking the small muscled frame. Undertaker slipped the restraints off with ease and hooked his free hands under the Earls' legs lifting the boy. Ciel squeaked and grabbed higher on the chain as his groin was brought to Undertakers face. Undertaker took his length into his mouth with a low hum. He tasted so good.   
"Oh! Mmmm please!" The boy's voice was getting louder with each moan.   
"Ciel, let the chain go." Undertakers voice was husky and it made Ciel shake. He was set down and pushed until he was flat on his back. He watched the Undertaker strip with some amusement. He took off the cuffs, why had he stayed if he could have left whenever he wanted?

When the man above him was bare he licked his lips, he wanted to take all that white scarred skin. The length Undertaker was stroking was slowly stroking was intimidating, but he wouldn't allow himself to back down now. They kissed again, wet and hot and needy. When Ciel sucked on the tongue invading his mouth it pulled a groan from the man above him. Undertaker kissed and bit his way down the boy's body enjoying the sounds he made. When he settled between the boy's legs and licked at his entrance Ciel screamed.   
"Please! Uh- Undertaker!" The Earl was falling apart and he loved watching the prideful man squirm. He started stretching the boy gently, starting with his tongue and working his fingers in when he loosened up. Undertaker was hard and leaking, he couldn't wait to bury himself in Ciel's tight hot body. When Undertaker pulled away Ciel whimpered at the loss of contact. Undertakers eyes were glowing as he slicked himself as best he could.   
"Ciel, tell me what you want, _boy._ " The Earl gasped and looked up into the glowing eyes. He would be angry normally but in front of this man he felt like a boy.   
"Take me, make me feel. Let me feel the dream." Ciel reached up for the man who had been around for all of it; he saw the smiling toddler, the grieving child, the angry youth, and cynical young man. Undertaker bowed and kissed him holding his weight off the smaller man with one arm he lined himself up and pushed in slowly.   
He was so tight around him he groaned and dropped his head to Ciel's shoulder. Ciel was panting, it stung. When Undertaker was finally fully seated in him, they met in a needy kiss. Undertaker was shaking, trying to hold still was torture but Ciel wasn't ready.  
"Ciel, you feel so good around me." Undertaker's voice slid across his ear and make him shake.   
"Move, please, let me feel you." Ciel's voice was quiet but pleading like he was ashamed to need it. It was a godsend, really. He pulled out and slid back in slowly, Ciel letting out a huff. He worked in and again slowly, letting the boy relax around him and feel every inch. When Ciel tipped his hips trying to speed him up he used one hand to keep the Earl still on the bed. He wanted the prideful man to beg. His moans were getting louder and more desperate.   
"Use your words boy, tell me what you want." His eyes were glowing, memorizing every movement, every sound.   
"Faster! Move faster! Please!" Ciel's eyes were closed his hands gripping the shoulders above him. Heat was building in his belly, he didn't know how much longer he would last. Undertaker sped up his thrusts dropping to his elbows he grabbed the boy's hair and turned his head to the side.  
"Good boy." He growled the word right before he bit the smooth column of Ciel's neck. Ciel clamped down around him as he came with a scream. Three thrusts into the shaking screaming boy he growled and came pushing as deep as he could. He allowed himself to slide out of the boy and fall to the side, pulling Ciel into his side. He was panting his eyes closed.  
"Thank you." Ciel's voice was breathless Undertaker laughed, delighted.   
"No need to thank me, boy, I enjoyed it too."   
"No more calling me boy. " He grumbled under his breath snuggling closer to the warm body in the chill of the room.   
"You had something you wanted me to look at, yes?" With a sigh, Ciel nodded and sat up grabbing the papers and tossing the cuffs back at Undertaker with a smirk. He chuckled as he pulled on his clothes and slid them back on. Ciel cleaned up as he read through the papers, getting dressed quickly after.   
When Sebastian came in a few hours later the Earl was asleep on the bed with Undertaker watching him, the paper set off to the side. Sebastian's eyes flashed a deadly red as he growled at the smell in the room.  
"Shut up. What kind of butler wakes his master when he's worn himself out? He chuckled as Sebastian's growl cut short and he dropped the papers on the sideboard walking out silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?  
> I thought there needed to be more Undertaker/Ciel


End file.
